


【A3!/路人Guy】歧路

by tone_77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77
Summary: Guy在遇见Ctr之前，被路人角色踉踉跄跄（）
Relationships: Guy/Original Male Character(s), 路人/Guy, 路人/涯
Kudos: 3





	【A3!/路人Guy】歧路

内存条接触不良，立即重启……  
内存条接触不良，立即重启……  
内存条接触不良，立即重启……

他已经坏得太狠了。就好像有人往雪地里浇上一泼滚烫的沸水，那雪本来又已经被人践踏得面目全非。  
尽管如此，Guy仿佛仍在进行一种不冷静的思考。他期盼有人能找到身体里那个能让自己恢复初始设置的按钮——在任何事情还来得及挽留之前。  
为此Guy开始试图回溯所有的过去，忘了说，他自己管这个叫读盘。他将自己空荡荡的回收站东翻西倒，妄想找到点什么，没人知道这样做是否有意义。  
过了不久，窗外上空的云被风吹散了些，一点点闪光的灰尘落在他裸露的躯体上。他似乎在自己的磁盘里读到了点什么未被删除干净的、过于远久的垃圾内容。

「お父さん」Guy说。①

有人问：“他说什么？”  
“听不懂。”回答的男人在笑，他抓住Guy挡住眼睛的刘海，把他的脸碾在自己的裤裆上，然后将一根粗大的性器放进了他闲置的嘴巴里。

今天，有无数个的无人过问的小房间的萨夫拉王宫也很宁静。

连爬墙虎都奄奄一息的冬季，天却蓝得不像话，是难得的好天气。  
阳光爬过绣着藤蔓花纹的地毯，像某种朝生暮死的植物，顽强地顺着指缝攀附上一只小臂，金属护腕的光泽耀眼且毫无用处。Guy正用手掌摁在地面上，饱满整齐的指甲陷进粗糙的织物里，好像刚刚往泥土里埋进一枚种子。

身后有人把他的腰臀压得很低，不断地挖掘他，头发和下巴却被拉扯着，使他不得不昂起头颅。除了胡乱的黑色，他什么也看不见，可这并不是一种煎熬。在他能冷静思考的时候，他把这种行为定义为“代替他人承受人类的性欲。”  
逼迫他口交的男人厌烦了只是被含着，用手托在他的脑后，用力往前顶去。阴茎到达他喉咙里的深处，抽出去，然后再插回来，肮脏的耻毛搔着他的鼻尖。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着红肿不堪的嘴角流下来，他的下巴变得一片湿润。  
阴茎在他嗓子里挤压出吱吱叽叽的水声，只是被他自己从鼻子里发出哼声掩住了，听不太清。  
不知道是哪一边的刺激更强烈，前面的，后面的，都只是不停地填满又不停地抽出。肉体撞击发出粗鄙的啪啪声，半透明的水液顺着大腿滑向蹭在地毯里的膝盖。

这两个人同Guy一样是这个国家的士兵，他们来自同一个部门，同一支队伍。只是因为巡逻后一时兴起，他们将他推进王宫里某个无人问津的房间里像这样毫不留情地操弄。多少次的“一时兴起”，在夜晚的草丛里，在凌乱的仓库中又或者是军队宿舍的下铺。他不懂男人的欲望为什么令他们片刻都不得安宁。  
在他前面挡住了他的阳光的男人突然停住了动作，用龟头抵进Guy脆弱的咽喉里，在他被堵住的艰难的咳嗽声里向另一个人发问，“你他妈的怎么还没弄完？”  
另一个人双手扣着他塌陷的腰肢埋头猛干，力气大得仿佛要在他皮肤上掐出印记来，“快了快了。”  
当口中的东西终于缓缓地退出去了几寸，男人低头看了看他被呛得通红的脸颊和眼睛，重新开始了抽插，泪水在他的下睫毛上摇摇欲坠。

高潮的来临像是山石崩塌，你以为四处寂静无声，实则震耳欲聋。  
白色的精液落在他凹陷的脊梁里，比羽毛还轻。男人牛一样的喘息全扑在他的肩膀上，然后士兵们交换了位置。他开始想象自己皮肉下辗转运作的齿轮，他的膝盖已经痛了很久。

来到他后面的男人掰开了他的臀肉，看到水色淋漓的穴口肿胀起来，在冰冷的空气里轻微地收缩着，像是无法愈合的疮痍，既可怜又色情得要命。他用拇指抚摸那些充血褶皱，换来前头一声轻微低吟。  
刚刚射在他背上的人只是坐在Guy的面前，他看见才狠命操过自己的那根凶物匐在那士兵的腿间。那人突兀地问：“你说，这小子真的是AI吗？”  
Guy扭头盯着房间的壁炉，里面没有火焰也没有灰烬，只是落满尘埃，仿佛不曾被使用过。

他没有理由抗拒性交，不论什么时候，不论多少人。人工智能理应受人类的支配。  
他没有自由的意识也没有灵魂，因此在一场场怪诞诡谲的狂欢里冷漠地像块死的金属，不畏惧、不愤怒也不后悔。

冷空气在缓慢地下沉，当阳光的照射有所偏移，他听到有人嬉笑，“AI？AI被操会硬？”  
他身体的缝隙再一次被填满，郑重地捣进去，又满不在乎地抽离。结合的地方被磨得温度高极了，几乎快要烫伤他。欲望蓬勃生长，最后破土而出裹挟了他的身体，结出匕首形状的果实，直指他的胸膛。  
“明明叫得像个婊子。”

面前的人挪开了身子，把他被各种液体糟污的脸捧到阳光下。  
他的眼瞳掩在漆黑杂乱的睫毛下显出枯萎的碧色，盛在眼泪里像是要被太阳晒到融化。  
细碎的呻吟被湿热的气音连贯成缠绵的意味。士兵揉搓他浅浆果色的下嘴唇，他的手指粗糙又坚硬，那是握枪产生的老茧，Guy知道自己也一样。  
短暂的贤者时间会给人来带多余的怜悯，煽情的假象败给了性欲，男人对他的脸推着自己重新硬起来的阴茎。

侍者在楼下清扫王宫的台阶，建筑的影子错落着穿过门廊。他们离开时选了一条较为隐蔽的路，路边零散种植着玉兰花树。  
Guy扶着墙走得很慢，在他的同事催促他的时候，他看见一个绫罗锦衣的孩子踮着脚伸手去够最矮的那条花枝。他许愿他能成功。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ①お父さん：爸爸。


End file.
